


Destino

by NezukoKamado



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cleon, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezukoKamado/pseuds/NezukoKamado
Summary: Após seis meses de separação, Leon e Claire refletem sobre os seus sentimentos. Será que o destino dará oportunidade para eles se reencontrarem e revelarem seus sentimentos?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 4





	Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Relou amores e amoras!
> 
> Uma one bem fofinha deste casal que tanto amo =)

Com os braços apoiados na grade de proteção da sacada de seu apartamento, em uma das mãos Leon segurava uma long neck, que hora ou outra ele bebericava enquanto observava o vai e vem intenso dos carros. Depois de um longo tempo assim, o ex-policial desviou seus olhos azuis para o céu negro e estrelado acima de si, o brilho intenso das estrelas fez com que soltasse um longo suspiro porque ele não sabia porque, mas os pontos luminosos faziam lembrar os belos olhos de Claire, que para ele eram tão brilhantes quantos as estrelas. 

Tomou mais um gole da cerveja pensando em tudo que havia acontecido consigo nos últimos seis meses e, principalmente no fato que nunca mais viu Claire. Como se arrependia de ter pensado que sua relação com a Redfield era apenas de amizade, e ele descobriu da pior maneira possível que Claire lhe arrebatou o coração de uma maneira praticamente inexplicável. 

Ao longo dos meses, o ex-policial pensou diversas vezes em procurá-la, mas então sua mente e coração entravam em um conflito interno, e infelizmente, a razão sempre ganhava porque por mais que quisesse ir até ela e confessar tudo o que sentia, o medo de não ser correspondido sempre vencia. E isso, de certa forma, era irônico, pois havia enfrentado todos os tipos de horrores na pequena cidade e agora ele não tinha coragem de falar para a mulher que amava o que nutria por ela. 

Suspirou mais uma vez, e tomou o restante da cerveja fazendo uma careta a seguir pelo líquido já estar quente, voltou para dentro do apartamento e, como já estava tarde resolveu dormir, pois, o outro dia seria cheio

Uma semana havia passado desde então, e para aproveitar a folga que teria no fim de semana, Leon foi até Nova York encontrar com alguns amigos que não via há muito tempo. O grupo optou por ir até um pub, onde poderiam beber e conversar, foi quando sua atenção foi desviada por uma risada que conhecia muito bem. Era Claire e ele tinha certeza disso. Seus olhos começaram a percorrer o lugar desesperadamente até que a encontrou. 

Claire estava sentada com outras jovens, o que fez que presumisse que eram amigas dela, porque ela ria de algo que uma delas falava. Por um instante ficou a observando, a maneira que os lábios se moviam para falar e para rir, e isso o encantou até que talvez sentindo-se observada, os olhos azuis de Claire encontraram os seus, e um grande sorriso surgiu nos lábios cheios dela, Leon retribuiu o sorriso, então levantou-se e foi em direção a mesa que ela ocupava. 

A Redfield fez o mesmo, e quando pararam um em frente do outro, um abraço caloroso e apertado se iniciou. Com esse gesto, os dois jovens podiam sentir todo o calor que emanava um do outro, assim como a respiração e o coração acelerados. 

— Leon como é bom te reencontrar. — apertou mais o abraço, ele fez o mesmo. 

— É ótimo, Claire. Você nem imagina como queria te ver novamente. — afastou o abraço e retirou uma mecha da farta franja da jovem que caiu sobre seus olhos. — Senti muito sua falta. 

— Eu também! — sorriu apreciando o toque. 

Assim como Leon, Claire também o amava e, também por medo de ser rejeitada guardou seus sentimentos apenas para si. 

— Ei, vamos dar uma volta!? — o ex-policial disse, fazendo com que a jovem despertasse do leve torpor que tomou conta de si. 

— Creio que seja uma ótima ideia. — respondeu, após olhar para a mesa que ocupava minutos atrás percebendo o olhar intrigado das amigas sobre eles. 

Claire foi até a mesa, pegou sua bolsa depois de falar algo para as amigas. 

Os jovens ganharam a rua e conforme caminhavam a esmo, conversavam sobre o que aconteceu com eles nesse tempo que ficaram sem se ver. Assim, nem se deram conta que acabaram chegando em frente ao hotel, onde Claire estava hospedada. Ela o convidou para ir até o seu quarto e ele prontamente aceitou. Ao chegarem no cômodo, a jovem o convidou para que se sentasse e assim que ele o fez, sentou-se ao seu lado. 

Leon apesar de não transparecer, estava nervoso. Seu coração pulsava forte, a razão e emoção no tão conhecido conflito. Ao mesmo tempo que queria abraça-la e selar seus lábios nos tão convidativos de Claire, mas ao mesmo tempo o medo da rejeição novamente vencia. "Droga, por que tem que ser tão difícil assim?", pensou. Claire sentia-se da mesma forma, por diversas vezes sonhou com esse reencontro, ensaiou diversas vezes o que diria para ele, principalmente sobre seus sentimentos e agora que tinha a oportunidade de fazer, as palavras simplesmente desapareceram. 

Longos segundos passaram, onde o silêncio absoluto pairava sobre eles, cada um estava com seus conflitos internos, mas um precisava tomar a iniciativa e foi isso que Leon fez. Após muito pensar, segurou a mão delicada de Claire, a olhou nos olhos e começou a dizer: 

— Claire, preciso te contar algo. Após isso, de repente você pode não querer mais me ver, mas não aguento mais guardar o que sinto. 

A Redfield prendeu o ar e apertou levemente a mão de Leon, esse gesto fez com que Kennedy se enchesse de coragem. Passou a língua sobre os lábios para umedecê-los e então continuou:

— Quando nos conhecemos, lá naquele inferno, você foi a pessoa que me deu forças para vencer todo aquele caos, mas mesmo assim achei que tudo isso era apenas um carinho, uma amizade, mas com esses meses sem nos vermos percebi que era muito mais que isso, o que sentia...o que sinto é amor. Amo você Claire Redfield, amo seu jeito, seu sorriso, seus olhos. — após terminar de falar, Leon desviou o olhar e já iria retirar a mão da dela, mas ela a segurou com força, fazendo com que ele voltasse seus olhos para ela.

— Leon você não imagina como ouvir essa confissão me deixa feliz, porque eu também o amo. Não falei nada antes pois, tive medo de não ser correspondida e perder sua amizade. No início também pensei que era só amizade o que sentia por você, mas estava errada, todos esses meses sem te ver, me fizeram perceber que você já estava habitando meu coração. 

Após a confissão de ambos, um sorriso largo se formou nos lábios deles, depois disso as testas se tocaram e os lábios se uniram num beijo lento, apaixonado e tão desejado pelos corações de Leon e Claire. E este foi apenas o começo da ação do destino para unir os jovens apaixonados.


End file.
